


i know him

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Everwood
Genre: Community: everwood100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-22
Updated: 2003-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	i know him

"Come look at these, Ephram." He nodded at the row of pictures on his parents' mantelpiece.

A warm hand landed on his shoulder as Ephram joined him. Colin reached out a finger, tracing the photo of Amy, Bright, and himself at the lake that summer. "We look so happy, but...I still don't know that guy."

Ephram murmured, sounds without words, supportive in his near silence.

"This guy, though," he pointed at a picture of himself with Ephram, years later. "I know him."

Ephram leaned closer, turned Colin's head with a gentle hand, and kissed him lightly. "So do I."


End file.
